The invention relates generally to the field of devices for securing and carrying money and credit cards, specifically to the field of devices for securing and carrying money and credit cards such as money clips, and more specifically to devices for securing and carrying money and credit cards using adjustable strap-like devices.
People throughout the world carry a variety of items on their persons. Some of the most important items arguably are paper money, credit cards, driver""s licenses and/or identification cards, membership cards, and other bits of paper with important and not so important information. As used in this specification, the term xe2x80x98currencyxe2x80x99 will be used to refer to any or all of the above items, either singularly or in any combination.
Devices and manners for carrying currency ranges from the conventional, such as purses and wallets, to the innovational, such as rubber bands and paper clips, and from the mundane, such as envelopes and stuffed in pockets, to the interesting, such as hat brims and hidden money belts. Yet none of these individual devices and manners provides a user with a device for securing and carrying currency that can be used in connection with most of the other devices and manners, that is equally appealing to people of most walks of life, and that can be used in most life situations.
There are many different types of wallets, purses and money clips. Most are not versatile enough for use in more than one or two manners. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 178,032 to Wilm discloses an ornamental design for a money clip that appears to work using magnetism. While relatively ingenious, the ""032 device necessarily must be designed to work with and hide the magnets necessary to keep the device closed so as to be able to secure the currency. U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,133 to Repka discloses a money belt that uses a hook and loop fastener to attach to the user""s clothing. While creating a more secure, as in safe, place to keep currency, the ""133 device is bulky and cannot be easily placed in the user""s pocket or purse.
Smaller currency securing and carrying devices have been proposed. Most are not small enough to minimize bulging in the user""s clothing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,864 to Geschwind discloses a pickpocket foiling pouch that has a width greater than the mouth of the pants pocket, preventing easy removal from the pocket. While useful in preventing theft, the ""864 device does not allow ease of use or of access to the user""s currency. U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,656 to Bona di discloses a combination wallet with removable clip allowing the wallet to be secured to the user""s clothing. While useful for preventing the loss of the wallet, the ""656 device still is a wallet having all of the material of a wallet and creating typical wallet bulk.
Other devices have been developed for carrying personal effects. Most are mono-functional or do not allow the securing and carrying of currency. U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,508 to Balsley discloses a key cache that also can hold other small devices and uses a hook and loop fastening mechanism. While useful for carrying keys and other small item such as coins, the ""508 device cannot easily secure and carry currency and lacks the simplicity necessary for use in a variety of situations. U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,684 to Chinman discloses a wrapper for article with improved securing arrangement that essentially envelopes an article and is itself secured using a hook and loop fastening mechanism. While possibly an alternative for a briefcase, the ""684 device is not a pocket- or purse-sized device.
Various devices have been invented for securing items using hook and loop fastening mechanisms. Most, however, are not useful for securing and carrying currency with a minimum of bulk. U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,438 to Rinecker discloses a peel resistant tape assembly that helps prevent the unwanted opening of device secured closed with a hook and loop fastening mechanism. While possibly useful as an add-on to the present invention, the ""438 device does not in and of itself lend itself to securing and carrying currency. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,963 to Uso discloses a fishing pole fastening device that is a strap attachable to both the fishing pole and a fence railing using a hook and loop fastening mechanism. While an acceptable securing device, the ""963 device also does not lend itself to securing and carrying currency.
Thus it can be seen that an alternative device for securing and carrying currency is needed that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. The currency securing and carrying device disclosed herein is a new and improved device for securing and carrying currency that overcomes the limitations of the prior art and provides a simple and useful device for carrying out its intended purpose.
The invention is a new and improved device for securing and carrying currency, including paper money, credit cards and the like. The device comprises a thin, flat and preferably elastic strap comprising two ends, a fastening mechanism, and preferably a thumb tab. The strap is wrapped around the user""s currency and fastened using the fastening mechanism to secure the currency into one compact pile.
The device in its preferred embodiment comprises a strap, a fastening means and a thumb tab, and is used to secure currency, such as credit cards and paper money. The currency secured by the device can be carried in the hand or placed in a pocket or purse. The strap is a strip of thin, flat flexible material having a length, a width and a thickness. The strap can be made of any known materials, so long as the selected material has sufficient strength and durability secure and carry currency, and to provide a base for the other elements of the device, including the fastening means, the thumb tab, and optional elements such as friction grips and a pull tab. Further, the strap preferably is flexible enough to be wrapped without undue force about currency. Suitable materials include but are not limited to rubbers, plastics, nylons, cloths and other textiles, leather and other skins, strings and cords, metals typically in the form of strands or chains, and combinations of two or more of these materials.
In use, the strap is wrapped around currency. In the preferred embodiment, the strap is elastic such that the strap can be stretched around the currency, thus holding the currency more tightly than inelastic straps. In the alternate embodiment, the strap is not elastic, and is merely wrapped around the currency. The thumb tab is located on one end of the strap and the user holds the thumb tab down against the currency. This allows the device to be held securely against the currency as the strap is wrapped around the currency. One element of the fastening mechanism, such as the loop element of a hook and loop fastening mechanism or the female element of a typical snap fastening mechanism, is located on the strap end immediately proximal to the thumb tab. The second element of the fastening mechanism, such as the hook element of a hook and loop fastening mechanism or the male element of a typical snap fastening mechanism, is located on the strap distal from the thumb tab. Once the strap is wrapped around the currency, the two elements of the fastening mechanism are able to cooperate with each other and secure the device around the currency. Once the fastening mechanism is secured, the device securely holds the various items of currency together and can be carried by the user, either in the had, in the pocket, in the purse, or in many other manners.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device for securing and carrying currency that is small, lightweight, and of low bulk such that it is easily carried by the user without much effort and without causing unnecessary bulging in the user""s clothing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for securing and carrying currency that is of such a small size and is obscure enough to appeal to a wide range of people.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for securing and carrying currency that is of sufficient strength to securely hold and carry currency so as to prevent both the loss of the currency and the separation of the items of currency from one another.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for securing and carrying currency that is adjustable so as to be able to secure and carry small, medium and large amounts of currency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a device for securing and carrying currency that is simple to use, simple and economical to manufacture, and economical to obtain.
These objects, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention, will become more apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art when the following detailed description of preferred embodiments is read in conjunction with the attached drawing figures in which like reference numerals indicate like parts throughout the several views.